


Teatime

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Public Sex, Tea, handjobs, ishishipping - Freeform, tea is important, tensaishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: read the tags





	Teatime

Due to the soon arriving troubles with Kyogre and Groudon, Steven had been training with Ruby, more or less without complaints, so that the trainer could get stronger and more capable of taking on Archie and Maxie. Needless to say, Ruby wasn't the most cooperative. Both being caused by his hatred of battling, and his childish crush on the man. As means to calm Ruby down, Steven decided they'd take a break at a nearby tea and coffee shop.

 

“Hmm? What is it, Ruby?” Steven looked over at him in worry as he let out a groan.

 

The coordinator blushed and shook his head in disagreement, looking down at his tea. Scooting closer to him in the cushioned booth, Steven placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, oblivious to the situation that was bothering the boy.

 

“I’m fine!” Ruby blurted out, looking up at him, the blood rushing to his face. He crossed his legs, glad that the table was there to cover his bulge from Steven, the exact cause for it being there.

 

Steven sighed, taking the hand off of Ruby’s shoulder, which resulted in a fellow sigh from Ruby. “If you say so. It looks as if something is on your mind. I know it can't be easy, having this pressure on you at such a young age. If there is anything I can do to assist, please enlighten me.”

 

“I promise! Everything's fine…” He shifted in the seat and took a short sip of tea.  

 

Steven did so as well, looking down at his lap in discouragement. He rested his eyes for a while, thinking about how he could help Ruby grow more accustomed to the idea of battling. When he opened his eyes, he saw something that immediately made his heart skip a beat. Sure, Steven had doubts about Ruby’s sexuality, but for the boy to get a hard-on just from being alone with _him_? 

 

Steven blushed, averting his gaze. He knew it was wrong to stare, he knew it was wrong to think about things like that. But Ruby sitting right there, aroused just by  him , it was too much. Holding his breath, he shakily put his hand on Ruby’s thigh.

 

“Are-Are you sure something else isn't bothering you?” Steven looked away as he asked, feeling Ruby tense up at his touch. He started to assure him that it was fine again, but Steven interrupted. “Maybe this…?” He let out a breathy sigh as he moved his hand, cupping Ruby’s erection. Steven silently cursed himself for letting it go this far.

 

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Ruby made a small nod. Steven took the invitation gratefully, rubbing the boy through his shorts. “Don't worry, I'll handle it.” He chimed in a quiet voice.

 

As Ruby’s moans got louder, Steven shushed him and put the teacup up to his mouth with his free hand, enjoying the little spasms he'd have while trying to be quiet. As he got closer and closer to release, he moved his hand down to Steven’s in an attempt to hold his hand.

 

Steven’s heart raced, feeling Ruby's hand on his own as he rubbed him. He slid his hand down the boy’s shorts and underwear, jerking him off properly, which earned a sharp groan from Ruby. Steven pulled Ruby closer to him, pumping his small cock and watching the boy’s face full of pleasure. Just as he was about to cum, Steven took his hand out of his shorts and stopped, smiling at the waitress who handed them the check.

 

He frowned as she went by, looking back at Ruby who was practically begging for release. Silently, he took his hand and led him to the men’s restroom, bringing him into a stall. Steven picked him up and made him stand on the closed toilet, explaining that it would be awkward if somebody came in and saw two sets of feet. 

 

Ruby protested to it being too dirty of course, but quickly shut up as Steven pulled down his bottoms and started jerking him again before putting it in his mouth, muffled gasps from the boy as Steven sucked him off.

 

Just as he came, Ruby grabbed Steven’s hair and pulled him off, shooting his seed all over the champion's face. With a lustful smirk Steven looked up at Ruby as his licked off what he could reach.

 

Quietly panting, Ruby came down from his afterglow and looked down at Steven lovingly, his hair a mess and covered in cum, but still just as Ruby had always seen him. “Beautiful…"


End file.
